tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Engine Roll Call
The Engine Rollcall is a song based around the Steam Team and featured at the end of every episode since the eighth season. An instrumental version of the chorus was used for the credits since the eighth season and for the opening from the eighth to the tenth. In the eleventh season the instrumental was replaced with the chorus for the opening. Terry Tompkins and Steve D'Angelo re-arranged the theme for the nineteenth season onwards. The lyrics have been changed twice: Once for Calling All Engines! and once for The Great Discovery. There is also an alternate rock 'n' roll version. Lyrics (chorus:) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus x2) Calling All Engines version (chorus) All the engines are on hand, Waiting for a plane to land. Be they diesels, be they steam, All keep working as a team. Emily will now go to bed With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. And no one can remember when Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (chorus) The Great Discovery version (chorus) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and Edward puffs. Stanley, he's the new one there, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus) Thomas Saves The Day (Live Show) They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, They're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. Thomas, he's the cheeky one, but he always gets things done. Diesel, he is strong and tough. Diesel: And I really know my stuff. Percy pulls the mail on time, Thomas: And he's a friend of mine. The engines learn to help and share when there's a job they're always there. The engines had been hauling freight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Sir Topham Hatt and Lady: But best of all the useful crew. But save some from the useful crew. The engines all have roles to play round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends Thomas and his friends Thomas' Driver: We'll take the diamond to the lighthouse right now. Characters Seasons 8-10 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Farmer Trotter Calling All Engines version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 Rock 'n' roll version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Molly * Diesel * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Annie and Clarabel * Harold Seasons 11-12 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Henrietta * Rocky The Great Discovery version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley * Henrietta Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band Season 14 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Sir Lowham Hatt Season 19 Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Slip Coaches * Harold * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Teacher Episodes Seasons 8-10 version: * Emily's New Coaches * What's the Matter with Henry? * Edward's Brass Band * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Thomas to the Rescue * Percy's Big Mistake * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas and the Circus * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Edward the Great Calling All Engines version: * Percy's Big Mistake * Calling All Engines! Rock 'n' roll version: * Percy's Big Mistake * Keeping Up with James * Calling All Engines! * Henry and the Wishing Tree * You Can Do it, Toby! * Toby's Afternoon Off Season 11 version: * Emily's Rubbish * Dirty Work * Gordon and the Engineer * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Smoke and Mirrors * Edward and the Mail * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage The Great Discovery version: * Emily's Rubbish * Dirty Work * Gordon and the Engineer * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Smoke and Mirrors * Edward and the Mail * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * The Great Discovery Season 12 version: * Emily's Rubbish * Dirty Work * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * Steady Eddie Season 13 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Henry's Good Deeds * The Lion of Sodor * A Blooming Mess * Toby's New Whistle Season 14 version: * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Thomas and the Pigs * Time For a Story * Percy's Parcel * A Blooming Mess * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * The Biggest Present of All * Snow Tracks Season 19 Opening Credits version: * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Old Reliable Edward * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Signals Crossed * Toad's Bright Idea * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Slow Stephen Season 19 version: * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * Henry's Hero * The Lost Puff * Not Now, Charlie! * Percy's Lucky Day * Too Many Fire Engines * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Tale of the Brave * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Disappearing Diesels * Signals Crossed * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * No Steam Without Coal * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Samson at Your Service * Samson Sent for Scrap * Millie and the Volcano * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Slow Stephen Deleted and Extended Scenes * What's the Matter with Henry? - An alternate shot of Henry going under a pipe. * Gordon and Spencer - An extended shot of Gordon on his hill. * Thomas to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Thomas rolling his eyes at Tidmouth Sheds. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing Black Loch. Trivia * The song's music video has been redone five times; once for the eleventh season in high definition, then for the twelfth season with CGI faces on the models, for the thirteenth season using full CGI, a minor change for the fourteenth season, and one to accompany the re-arranged theme for the nineteenth season onwards. * Another version of this song can be heard on the "A Day at the Races" game for PlayStation 2; "James is vain but never bad; Thomas, he's the cheeky lad". * In the ninth and tenth season version, a close up of Emily's wheels from Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough is reversed. * In the DVD Railway Friends, the song is distorted. * Specially shot footage was used for the twelfth season version. * In Norway, the song was never dubbed into Norwegian for the series until the thirteenth season. A dubbed version was used for Calling All Engines! and The Great Discovery however. * In King of the Railway, the Sodor Brass Band are heard playing the song when Sir Robert Norramby arrives at Knapford, and again later at the opening of Ulfstead Castle. Stephen is also heard humming the song while he is on The Main Line. The Brass Band also plays this song in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Brass band also plays this song in Bubbling Boilers. * In Bubbling Boilers, the bouncing cloud is replaced by a bubble. * A marching band version of the song is used as the intro theme for Hero of the Rails. Goofs * In the Great Discovery version, the child's voice cracks when he/she sings "Henry toots and Edward puffs". * In the German version of the Great Discovery version, it shows and says Edward's name when it shows Stanley. * In the Polish version, the colours that are said are not the ones shown on screen. This is fixed in the Great Discovery version. * In the Norwegian version, it is said that Edward is "new in town". * In the first Hebrew version, it is said that James is "usually annoyed". * In the European Spanish version, it is said that there are 10 members on the Steam Team. * In the extended version of the Season 19 version, the sound effect for Henry's whistle is out of place. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * The Complete Eighth Series * The Complete Ninth Series * The Complete Tenth Series * The Complete Eleventh Series * The Complete Twelfth Series US * Songs from the Station JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song CDs * All Star Tracks Gallery Season 8-10 Version File:EngineRollCallJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:EngineRollcall1.png File:EngineRollcall2.png File:EngineRollcall3.png File:Percy'sBigMistake77.png File:EngineRollcall4.png File:EngineRollcall5.png File:EngineRollcall6.png File:EngineRollcall7.png File:EngineRollcall8.png File:EngineRollcall9.png File:EngineRollcall10.png File:EngineRollcall11.png File:EngineRollcall12.png File:EngineRollcall13.png File:EngineRollcall14.png File:EngineRollcall15.png File:EngineRollcall16.png File:Percy'sBigMistake61.png File:EngineRollcall17.png File:EngineRollcall18.png File:EngineRollcall19.png File:EngineRollcall20.png File:EngineRollcall21.png File:EngineRollcall22.png File:EngineRollcall23.png File:EngineRollcall24.png File:EngineRollcall25.png File:EngineRollcall26.png File:EngineRollcall27.png File:EngineRollcall28.png File:EngineRollcall29.png File:EngineRollcall30.png File:EngineRollcall31.png File:EngineRollcall32.png File:GordonAndSpencer7.png File:EngineRollcall33.png File:EngineRollcall34.png File:EngineRollcall35.png File:EngineRollcall36.png File:EngineRollcall37.png File:EngineRollcall38.png File:EngineRollcall39.png File:EngineRollcall40.png File:EngineRollcall41.png File:EngineRollcall42.png File:EngineRollcall43.png File:EngineRollcall44.png File:EngineRollcall45.png Calling All Engines Version File:CallingAllEngines!310.png File:CallingAllEngines!311.png File:CallingAllEngines!313.png File:CallingAllEngines!314.png File:CallingAllEngines!283.png File:CallingAllEngines!462.png CallingAllEngines!769.png CallingAllEngines!770.png File:SteamTeam2.png Alternate Rock 'n' roll Version File:Season10Opening1.png File:Season10Opening4.png File:Season10Opening6.png File:Season10Opening14.png File:Season10Opening10.png File:Season10Opening11.png File:JamestheSecondBest1.png File:JamestheSecondBest3.png File:CallingAllEngines!308.png File:CallingAllEngines!328.png File:CallingAllEngines!38.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon34.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle84.png File:JamestheSecondBest27.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff35.png File:CallingAllEngines!109.png File:JamestheSecondBest48.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting53.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!16.jpg File:PercyAndTheOilPainting11.png File:EngineRollcall14.png File:EngineRollcall15.png File:Emily(Song)6.png File:CallingAllEngines!127.png File:CallingAllEngines!6.png File:CallingAllEngines!193.png File:CallingAllEngines!390.png File:CallingAllEngines!251.png File:CallingAllEngines!151.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet4.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds2.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting7.png File:CallingAllEngines!198.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff64.png File:JamestheSecondBest49.png File:CallingAllEngines!122.png File:TooHotForThomas21.png File:Busy16.png File:CallingAllEngines!19.png File:CallingAllEngines!326.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon29.png File:Busy8.png File:Busy9.png File:Busy15.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff68.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff49.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon8.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting22.png File:KeepingUpwithJames25.png File:EmilyKnowsBest35.png File:EmilyKnowsBest31.png File:Pride3.png|Note: Shot in video is mirrored unlike here File:KeepingUpwithJames38.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting25.png File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor8.png File:Season8Opening7.png File:Season8Opening6.png Season 11 Version EngineRollCall(Season11)1.png EngineRollcall(Season11)2.png EngineRollcall(Season11)3.png EngineRollcall(Season11)4.png EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png EngineRollcall(Season11)6.png EngineRollcall(Season11)7.png EngineRollcall(Season11)8.png EngineRollcall(Season11)9.png EngineRollcall(Season11)10.png EngineRollcall(Season11)11.png EngineRollcall(Season11)12.png EngineRollcall(Season11)13.png EngineRollcall(Season11)14.png EngineRollcall(Season11)15.png EngineRollcall(Season11)16.png EngineRollcall(Season11)17.png EngineRollcall(Season11)18.png ThomasEngineRollCallSeason11.png JamesEngineRollCallSeason11.png PercyEngineRollCallSeason11.png GordonEngineRollCallSeason11.png EmilyEngineRollCallSeason11.png HenryEngineRollCallSeason11.png EdwardEngineRollCallSeason11.png TobyEngineRollCallSeason11.png EngineRollCall(Season11)19.png EngineRollCall(Season11)20.png EngineRollcall(Season11)21.png EngineRollcall(Season11)22.png EngineRollCall(Season11)23.png EngineRollCall(Season11)24.png EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png EngineRollcall(Season11)6.png EngineRollcall(Season11)25.png EngineRollcall(Season11)26.png EngineRollcall(Season11)27.png EngineRollcall(Season11)28.png EngineRollcall(Season11)29.png EngineRollcall(Season11)30.png EngineRollcall(Season11)31.png EngineRollcall(Season11)32.png EngineRollcall(Season11)33.png EngineRollcall(Season11)34.png EngineRollcall(Season11)35.png EngineRollcall(Season11)36.png EngineRollcall(Season11)37.png EngineRollcall(Season11)38.png EngineRollcall(Season11)17.png File:SteamTeamSeason11.png The Great Discovery Version GreatDiscoveryRollCallHenry&Edward.png EngineRollCallStanley.jpeg Season 12 Version ThomasEngineRollcallSeason12.png JamesEngineRollcallSeason12.png PercyEngineRollcallSeason12.png GordonEngineRollcallSeason12.png EmilyEngineRollcallSeason12.png HenryEngineRollcallSeason12.png EdwardEngineRollcallSeason12.png TobyEngineRollcallSeason12.png Season 13 Version File:TheLionOfSodor14.png File:HeroOfTheRails161.png File:HeroOfTheRails57.png File:HeroOfTheRails234.png File:HeroOfTheRails65.png File:HeroOfTheRails284.png File:HeroOfTheRails440.png File:CreakyCranky25.png File:HeroOfTheRails13.png File:HeroOfTheRails53.png File:HeroOfTheRails222.png File:HeroOfTheRails72.png File:HeroOfTheRails44.png File:HeroOfTheRails239.png File:HeroOfTheRails89.png File:HeroOfTheRails279.png EngineRollCallThomas13.jpeg EngineRollCallJames13.jpeg EngineRollCallPercy13.jpeg EngineRollCallGordon13.jpeg EngineRollCallEmily13.jpeg EngineRollCallHenry13.jpeg EngineRollCallEdward13.jpeg EngineRollCallToby13.jpeg File:HeroOfTheRails473.png File:DoubleTrouble6.png File:HeroOfTheRails30.png File:TickledPink15.png File:TheEarlyBird8.png File:DoubleTrouble4.png File:TickledPink1.png File:DoubleTrouble2.png File:TickledPink60.png File:ThomasAndThePigs55.png File:TimeForaStory3.png File:DoubleTrouble8.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:TickledPink3.png File:TheEarlyBird6.png File:TickledPink26.png File:HeroOfTheRails313.png File:HeroOfTheRails245.png File:HeroOfTheRails347.png File:HeroOfTheRails348.png File:HeroOfTheRails254.png File:HeroOfTheRails356.png File:HeroOfTheRails31.png File:TheLionOfSodor24.png File:HeroOfTheRails223.png File:HeroOfTheRails75.png File:HeroOfTheRails137.png File:HeroOfTheRails74.png File:HeroOfTheRails524.png File:HeroOfTheRails27.png File:HeroOfTheRails565.png Season 14-18 Version File:TheBiggestPresentofAll30.png File:ABloomingMess46.jpg File:EngineRollCallJames14.jpeg File:EngineRollCallPercy14.jpeg File:EngineRollCallEmily14.jpeg File:EngineRollCallEdward14.jpeg File:EngineRollCallToby14.jpeg File:SnowTracks11.png File:SnowTracks24.png File:TheLionOfSodor46.png File:TheLionOfSodor81.png File:SnowTracks94.png Season 19 Onwards Opening Credits Version File:TheAdventureBegins25.png File:TheAdventureBegins47.png File:SignalsCrossed24.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable19.png File:TheAdventureBegins574.png File:Season19Opening2.png File:OldReliableEdward4.png File:KingoftheRailway68.png File:TaleOfTheBrave79.png File:KingoftheRailway10.png File:TheAdventureBegins398.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches52.png File:TaleOfTheBrave398.png File:SignalsCrossed98.png File:SlowStephen86.png File:Spencer'sVIP72.png File:TheAdventureBegins231.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck2.png File:KingoftheRailway287.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea75.png File:TheAdventureBegins413.png File:TheAdventureBegins7.png File:TaleOfTheBrave5.png File:TheAdventureBegins573.png File:TheAdventureBegins571.png File:TheAdventureBegins572.png File:TheAdventureBegins588.png Season 19 Onwards Version File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure1.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure2.png File:TheAdventureBegins575.png File:EngineRollCallRock1.png File:MissingGator39.png File:TheAdventureBegins401.png File:Spencer'sVIP72.png File:TaleOfTheBrave604.png File:SignalsCrossed98.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png File:Spencer'sVIP141.png File:NotNow,Charlie!1.png File:TheAdventureBegins266.png File:TheAdventureBegins6.png File:SamsonatYourService81.png File:KingoftheRailway51.png File:DuckintheWater106.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches100.png File:MarionandthePipe62.png File:TheAdventureBegins590.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches52.png File:MissingGator38.png File:SlowStephen86.png File:EmilySavestheWorld52.png File:TheAdventureBegins570.png File:OldReliableEdward10.png File:OldReliableEdward11.png File:SignalsCrossed72.png File:SignalsCrossed97.png File:SignalsCrossed18.png File:SignalsCrossed19.png File:SignalsCrossed26.png File:SignalsCrossed27.png File:EngineRollCallRock2.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure79.png File:DuckintheWater108.png File:SamsonSentforScrap42.png File:MillieandtheVolcano18.png File:SignalsCrossed91.png File:KingoftheRailway258.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs16.png File:DisappearingDiesels3.png File:KingoftheRailway615.png File:KingoftheRailway202.png File:KingoftheRailway213.png File:TheAdventureBegins349.png File:TheAdventureBegins293.png File:KingoftheRailway132.png File:EmilySavestheWorld50.png File:TaleOfTheBrave365.png File:TaleOfTheBrave479.png File:OldReliableEdward6.png File:KingoftheRailway650.png File:EngineRollCallRock3.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal83.png File:TaleOfTheBrave603.png File:SamsonatYourService73.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png File:SignalsCrossed9.png File:MillieandtheVolcano52.png File:KingoftheRailway643.png File:SamsonSentforScrap4.png File:SamsonSentforScrap5.png File:Spencer'sVIP2.png File:SlowStephen5.png File:TheAdventureBegins587.png File:TheAdventureBegins588.png Music Videos File:Engine Roll Call - Season 8 Music Video|Season 8 Music Video File:Engine Roll Call - Rock Version|Alternate Rock 'N' Roll Music Video File:Engine Roll Call - Season 11 Music Video|Season 11 Music Video File:Engine Rollcall - CGI Music video|CGI Music Video File:Engine Roll Call - CGI Extended Version File:Engine Roll Call - Season 19 Music Video|Season 19 Music Video Category:Songs